Oh, why not?
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: This is what comes out when I'm totally bored out of my mind. Doesn't mean anything, just fun. Azureshipping proposal. Read&Review. I love Mokuba!


**OH, WHY NOT?**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

"Stop pouting."

"No."

"Stop."

"No."

"I'm warning you."

"And I'm not heeding the warning."

"Mokuba, you're trying my patiente."

"So? It's not like it'll be different if I listened to you. I want to go, and I won't stop bothering you until you allow me. You know that I can be that stubborn. Say yes, Seto, and you can spend time with Anzu, and I get to have some fun."

Seto Kaiba sighed. Mokuba had changed a lot since he was a child. He got himself some friends and spent all of his free time with them. He's been spending less time home and even Anzu wondered what has happened to him. Some months ago, Mokuba had been estatic at the chance to spend time with Anzu. That had been before Seto and Anzu started going out. If Mokuba was bothered he didn't express it, but his avoiding Anzu and Seto in the same room spoke volumes. What the problem was Seto didn't know, and Anzu was a bit hurt.

The reason why Seto didn't want Mokuba to go partying with his friends tonight was that he had planned to take him and Anzu out to dinner and then have Mokuba be witness when he proposed to Anzu. He'd spent the day making reservations, calling Anzu several times to make sure she didn't change her mind, he had gone and bought a ring for her, one that he was sure she would love, then asked his personal asistent, Tomoyo, to go with Anzu shopping for a dress. But not once had he asked Mokuba if he was ok with his plans. So when Mokuba came to tell him that he's going to some party again, he said no without as much as an explanation. Mokuba got angry at first, but then setteled for puoting and pulling his puppy dog eyes, even with 17. They, of course, didn't have any effect whatsoever on Seto. At 17 Mokuba was as tall as his brother and just as handsome. A cute face with puppy dog eyes such as Anzu's and Mokuba's when he was still 10 had effect on Seto, but on a handsome grown-man's face looked simply ridiculus. He told Mokuba just that and the younger Kaiba got angry.

"You're going out for dinner with me and Anzu and that's final! She's hurt and confused about you avoiding her, and I'm sick of your attitude! As long as you're under my roof you'll live by my rules and listen to me! I spend my teenage days raising you, I don't have to listen to you bitching around like some spoiled brat. Have I made myself clear, Mokuba?"

Seto lost control over his temper. Mokuba has been wandering on thin ice for some time and it finally broke. Seto didn't know what exactly was wrong with his brother but he didn't bother asking. Mokuba has been pushing it too far. He still lived under his roof, ate his food and spent his money, it was time the kid learned some respect.

"Crystal." Came Mokuba's bitter reply.

"Good. Now go up and get ready. And don't you dare to come dressed like a street punk, or you'll wish I'd grounded you for life. Understood?"

"Yes."

Mokuba has been lacking discipline lately and Seto had no doubt that his little friends were at fault. He would have to investigate on that.

xxxxxxxx

To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. His palms were sweating, his collar was suffocating him and Mokuba's death glares across the table didn't help matters. But Anzu was oblivious about her boyfriends nervousness, she was too happy to have Mokuba with them to notice. But it gave Seto time to calm down and mentally prepare himself.

He took a deep breath and touched her hand, gaining her attention. As she turned around and smiled at him, he got down on one knee before her chair and took her hand in his. Taking one more deep breath, he began:

"Anzu, I don't know how to start this, but I want you to know that in the months we've been together, you've changed my life completely. Before I felt empty and incomplete, and I didn't know what I was lacking. But then you came around and woke a part of me that I never knew existed, you showered me with your love and affection and I realized that all this time I was just searching for someone to love. You took that place and made sure that all of my feelings, all of my love got where they belonged – to you. You are a part of me as I am a part of you. You complete my soul Anzu. So here I am tonight asking you to tie the bond and become my wife, because I don't think I can survive one more day without you forever in my life, my angel."

Seto took out the velvet box and opened it before Anzu to reveal a beautiful platin band with a beautifull light blue diamond in the middle, rimmed with little safires.

The gasp that he heared was not Anzu's. He looked up to see that Mokuba has jumped out of chair and was now glaring angrily at his brother. But before Seto could say anything, Mokuba turned to Anzu:

"Just what is so special about him? Why do you love him? He is a jerk, a cold-hearted and concieted jerk! What does he have that I don't, Anzu?! I could make you a lot happier then he ever could! I'm a better person, I can love you better! Just what is so special about him that you have forgotten me completely?! You told me you loved me, Anzu! What happened to that?!"

Both Seto and Anzu were speechless. Was this the reason he'd avoided them? Because he was in love with Anzu?

Anzu was the first one to recover. She stood up and placed a hand on Mokuba's arm. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him:

"Listen, Mokuba. Of course I love you, never doubt that. But I love your brother as well. Mokuba you're like a little brother to me, you always were. You know that I endured your brother's rudeness and hatred just so I can spend some time with you. I always loved being with you, Mokuba, you're such a good kid and I enjoyed every second we spent together. But you have to understand Mokuba that I love Seto, and that nothing's gonna change that. Mokuba you're my little brother, and you always will be, but Seto is the love of my life. Mokuba, I never knew you felt this way for me. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me or your brother and told us? You just hurt us and yourself with it. I thought you hated me as you started avoiding my presece and Seto was worried sick about you. Mokuba we both love you very much, you should have trusted us."

Her words broke his resolve comletely and he hung his head:

"I'm sorry Anzu, but I was jealous, and hurt. I thought that you liked me the way I liked you as you started to hang out with me, but then Seto asked you out and I thought that he stole you away from me. I'm so sorry Anzu, I never meant to hurt you, and you too big brother. Can you please forgive me?"

Anzu hugged Mokuba and whispered through her tears, "Of course I forgive you, silly. I love you."

Mokuba smiled and hugged Anzu back. He whispered, "Thank you. I love you too," and turned to his brother. Seto hugged him as well and Mokuba knew that his big brother has frogiven him.

Seto then turned to Anzu, "You haven't answered my question, Anzu."

Anzu looked at Seto and smiled, "Oh, why not?" As he shot her a bewildered look she laughed, "Of course I'll marry you, silly!"

She cried as he slipped the ring on her finger and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

AN: I was bored, alone, thinking of my own engagement and this came up. I don't know why I'm posting it, but bear with me.

Thx Chan-chan for beta-ing.

Cookies for the reviewers!

Ciao,

Jas!


End file.
